His College Girl
by Starr Rose
Summary: Samcro Old Ladies don't leave Charming. But Juice's old lady isn't like most old ladies. It's difficult to balance college life with club life but she'll do anything for her man. *Follows plot line of Season One. Canon. Juice x OC*
1. Chapter 1

**Juice**

She was leaving. Sons of Anarchy girls didn't leave Charming. Crow eaters didn't leave Charming. But Laura was leaving. Why'd she need to go to college anyway? Okay, so I knew why she wanted to go to college but she coulda gone to the community college for a nursing degree. She didn't have to go to some stupid tiny ass Christian college in Kentucky. Berea. Nobody had even heard of fucking Berea anyway. But it was free and that was where she wanted to go.

I had even offered to pay for it if she went to the community college. She could have stayed in my dorm room at the club house. But Laura wanted to go away. She didn't want to just be some Samcro girl for life. She didn't want to depend on the club for life. She didn't want to just be known as a Crow Eater for life. She didn't want to be known as Juice's girl for life. Because she was my fucking girl. Nobody else got a swing at her or her fine ass. Especially not Tig.

Laura was gorgeous. None of that fake blonde or fake brunette shit. She was completely natural. Long black hair and Indian heritage. She had sweet dark skin and big, emerald eyes with thick, long eyelashes. High cheekbones, a narrow chin, and a sweet curvy body. Petite, which meant small as fuck. Fucking tiny. She stood up to my chest and had a cute as shit heart shaped ass. Sweet breasts too. Just enough to be a mouthful. I got hard just thinking about it. Best part was the crow tat she had on her right shoulder and the Sons tat she had right above her left ass cheek. God, my Laura belonged to Samcro and she belonged to me. It pissed me off to no end that she was leaving. Not that I didn't understand. I just didn't want her to go. She kept me anchored. She was my old lady and she was the best old lady anybody could ask for.

**Laura**

I didn't want to just leave. I hated leaving Juice but I couldn't stay in Charming. It was a trap. There was nothing there if I stayed a Samcro girl. I'd been one since I was sixteen, when Juice decided I was the best thing he'd ever seen. He was just two years older than me and as soon as I walked into the Samcro garage, he knew I was his. I remember everything about that day.

It was July and it was about a billion degrees out. I was wearing cut off shorts, a red tank top, and a pair of black flip flops. My long hair was tied up in a messy bun and she wasn't wearing any makeup. Just a pair of sunglasses and some cherry chap stick. When I walked in Juice was bent over the hood of a car. Tig was standing beside him and he slapped him on the back hard. Juice stood up quickly and drew his hand back to hit Tig when he saw what Tig was staring at. Juice has told me the story so many times it's ingrained in my memory. How he had to protect me from Tig.

"She's not legal," Juice warned quickly.

"That has never mattered to me," Tig replied.

"She's mine. Period."

"Whatever, hot stuff. Go see what she wants."

He sauntered over to me and the first thing he did was put his hand on my ass. He seriously just reached over and grabbed a handful. And then he got smacked across the face. I turned to him and snapped, "What the fuck do you think you're doing? I'm not one of your fucking crow eaters. You don't get to put your fucking hands on me."

Juice was taken aback. Girls in our town didn't talk to bikers like that. Girls from Charming usually fell all over themselves trying to get with the Sons. He stuttered, "I…I wasn't gonna….gonna try and threaten you. Sorry…sorry about putting my hand on your ass. What…what are you here for?"

I lifted my sunglasses up off my eyes and looked him over carefully. He was in a gray wife beater and low slung jeans. His Mohawk was fresh cut. I nodded appreciatively and informed him, "I'm trying to find a nice, cheap car. I've got money but I'm not going to tell you how much because if you know how much money I have, you have the upper hand. I don't want to spend all my money. So what do you got?"

"Well, ma'am, I got a lot." He gave me that wide grin that made my heart stutter in my chest.

"Cut the 'ma'am' shit. We both know I'm younger than you and I know your name. Juice. I'm Laura. You can call me Laura. And I'm not one of those girls you can sweet talk and get in her pants. Now what do you have?"

Juice ended up selling me a Hyundai for a grand when I had three in my pocket. The next day he tracked me down at home and begged me for a date. He was a perfect boyfriend. When he wasn't on club business or working, he was with me. He dragged me to the club and I eventually hung out at the Teller-Morrow garage regularly on my own. He picked me up from school every single day, took me to dinner on Fridays that he wasn't busy, and met Mom. Dad left years ago.

Six months later, I let Juice drag me to the club overnight and I gave him my virginity. It was amazing. His rough hands running over my body and his mouth on my neck. He knew that spot that made me moan every time. Then his teeth on my ear and then my breast. Then, his lips and tongue were lower and I had to bite on a pillow so I wouldn't scream his name. Slowly, he made his way back up to my lips and whispered that he loved me over and over again as he kissed me and slid into me. It hurt so bad and Juice nearly stopped because of the way I whimpered against his shoulder. It felt like he was splitting me in half. Slowly, the pain abated and Juice brought me to orgasm before he blew himself. I pulled his shirt on and the slid under the blankets. He curled up behind me and fell asleep with me in his arms. It was perfect, like only he could make it. It was a dirty club house dorm room with the bathroom light left on and the microwave blinking the wrong time, but it was perfect.

The next morning, Tig kicked the door open to his room and found us spooning. He yelled at Juice to get his lazy ass out of bed because they needed to make a run. Juice dressed and kissed me fully. He took me home and went on with club business but he was grinning like an idiot all day. I was his woman and I was quickly becoming part of the family.


	2. Chapter 2

The talk with Juice went about as well as I thought it would. I figured I would soften him up a little before I gave him the news. So when he came back to the club house that night, I was laying in his bed, wearing only his favorite t-shirt. He opened the door and his jaw dropped.

"Baby, I don't know what I did to deserve this but thank you so much." He dropped his duffel bag on the ground and was pulling off his cut before he got through the door. He started yanking off clothes. He slammed the door and started stalking his way towards me. I warned him, "We have to talk. We can talk before or after sex. You decide. But we still have to talk."

"Is it going to kill my boner?"

"Probably."

"Sex, then we'll talk."

He dropped his pants and fell on the bed with me, pinning my body under him. Before I could speak, his lips were on my body, kissing everywhere he could reach while his hands ran over my thighs, my stomach, and my breasts before finding purchase at my core. He explored me in the most private way a man can explore a woman and whispered, "I fucking love hearing you moan, baby."

It was two hours before he settled down. Two hours before we were done exploring each other's bodies and ready to sleep. I settled into his arms and he said sleepily, "You had something to tell me, baby. We needed to talk."

"Oh yeah! I got my first college acceptance letter!" I sat up quickly and turned to face him, painting a large grin across my face.

"You did! That's amazing, baby! Where's it at? How far away? Was it one of your first choices?"

"Slow down. It's the free college! Remember the one I told you about? They accepted me."

"Of course they fucking did! Any college would have to be retarded not to accept your fine ass. Not that I don't listen to you talk or anything, baby, but where is it again?"

"It's Berea College!" I said cheerily, holding off on telling him the most important piece of information.

"Berea College…? You're going to have to give me more than that."

"It's the one in Kentucky!" I said with false happiness. I knew he wasn't going to take it well.

"What the fuck, babe? Fucking Kentucky?" He sat up quickly.

"Juan Carlos Ortiz, don't talk to me like that. It's my dream college. Small school with a great background, job promised as soon as I get to campus, amazing credentials, **free**," I listed off.

"But it's in fucking Kentucky. Do you know how far away that is? And I can't ever get that far away because I'm a fucking Son. You know I can't give up Samcro and I thought you would never ask me to. What the fuck are you thinking?" he demanded.

"You know what, I was thinking that my boyfriend of two years would be happy for me and would know that I would never ask him to give up the Sons. But I guess he doesn't know me well enough so I don't know why I'm even here! Clearly, I'm no better to him than a Crow eater and he doesn't care about me or my dreams so I'm just going to go."

"No, don't start that shit, Laura! You're my old lady. You're no fucking Crow eater and we both fucking know it. That's why you should have talked to me about this. You should have said something."

"I did say something! When I applied to the school! I can't stay in Charming, Juice. I have nothing here."

"Oh, I'm nothing now? I see how it is. I'm good enough for you while you're here but the second you become a college girl, it's okay to leave me? You're just better than me now?"

"I didn't say that, you fucking asshole!"

I swung my feet off the bed and stood up quickly. I ripped his shirt from my body and threw it at him while I searched the floor for my clothes. Not finding them, I stormed over to the dresser where there was a drawer just for me.

"Laura, what are you doing? We need to talk about this! You can't go to Kentucky."

"Fuck you, Juice. You don't know what I can or can't do."

"You are my woman, Laura Moon Mase, and I am not fucking letting you leave until we talk about this."

He got out of bed and yanked on his boxer shorts. He easily moved to stand in front of the door and trapped me inside. I yanked on my shirt and a pair of sweatpants. If I was going to fight, I wasn't going to do it naked. I strode over to him and ordered, "Move, Juice. Now."

"No." He answered stoically.

"Move!" I shouted.

"No!" His voice rose as well.

"Move!" I was screaming.

"No!" He screamed back.

I drew my fist back and punched him in the Adam's apple. He grasped at his throat and dropped. I shoved him out of the way and opened the door to his dorm. I made it to the main room of the clubhouse before he recovered enough to chase after me and grab me. Chibbs, Tig, Happy Sack, and Jax turned to stare at us. Tig suggested, "Somebody record this so we can show it to Bobby and Opie. They'll love watching Juice get his ass beat by Moon again."

"Shut up," I snarled at them on my way through. Juice caught up with me quickly and grabbed my arm tight.

"Get the fuck off," I growled.

"No, come back to the room now."

"Fuck you."

"News flash, baby, you already did and you did a damn good job of it," he said through gritted teeth. "Now come back so we can do the second part and finish talking."

"No."

He yanked my arm and I saw red. I clenched my hand into a fist and swung on him. My fist collided with his lip and he cussed and blood dripped from between his tightly pursed lips. He grabbed me tighter and yanked me against him. I kicked him in the shin as hard as I could. Half Sack chuckled, "That's not how I taught you to fight, Moon."

"Shut the fuck up, Half Sack." Juice was not in a joking mood and it was becoming clearer and clearer to the rest of the club that it wasn't a fight about him leaving the toilet seat up or some Crow eater who didn't know I was his old lady. He grabbed my other arm, anchoring me to him. I drew my head back and head-butted him as hard as I could in the chin. He let go and grabbed his jaw. I saw my chance to run and I took it, but he recovered quickly and grabbed me at the door. He left me no room to argue that time. He grabbed me by the waist, bent at the knees, and swung me over the shoulder in a fireman's carry. The only thing I could do was pound and bite at his back, both of which he ignored as he carried me back to his room.

He slammed the door behind us and dropped me on the bed. He stood over me, glaring down at me for a very long moment. I managed to say, "I'm not changing my mind about this, Juan Carlos Ortiz. I'm going to this college. I love you. God, I love you. But I need a life outside of Charming. I can't be defined as "Juice's old lady." It's not fair to me. Because the shit old ladies have to deal with isn't fair. I can handle the guns and the drugs and you getting shot at and the possibility of you sleeping with other women…."

"I haven't touched another girl since I got with you and we both know that," he interrupted.

"But, I can't handle this town only knowing me as a Samcro girl. And what if I lose you, Juice? What if you go to prison? What happens to me then? I live off the charity of the club until you get out? Or until another Son or another gang decides to pick me up? What if we have kids? What happens to them if I can't support them on my own?"

His face softened a little. "I get that, Laura. I really do. But can't you do it closer to home. Somewhere where I can see you more than once or twice a year?"

"Juice, this is something I have to do. It was my top pick. It's where I want to go. Please, please understand that. If you don't want to stay with me, I get it. But I'm not changing. I'm going to school. I'm getting a major in nursing and a minor in English. And in five years, I'll be back in Charming full time. And I'll be back for Winter and Summer breaks."

"No." He said stubbornly, looking away from me.

"Okay, fine. When do you want me to have my stuff out of your room?" I was losing him. I was losing Juan Carlos Ortiz. The love of my life.

"No, let me finish. You won't be back on winter and summer breaks," he paused. "You'll be back on Thanksgiving break, Spring Break, Winter break, Summer break, and every other stupid break you have. If your weekend is longer than two days, you'll be here with me. I'll pay for the fucking plane tickets because you'll be in college working your ass off and that's **your **money. If you can't get here, I'll find a way to you. I'll put in time. It won't be perfect but I'm going to do my best. That doesn't mean I won't stray every now and then because, damn it, Laura, you're leaving me and I have to fucking get it somewhere. But I swear it won't mean anything. Because I love you and you're **my** fucking old lady."

That was pretty much the best one of Samcro's women could ask for and we both knew it. I ordered, "Don't get it from one of the gotdamn Crow Eaters around here. You give it to them once and they'll be thinking they can move in and take my place."

"Nobody can ever take your place. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now you need to make up for the fact that my throat aches, my lip is busted, and my jaw is killing me. No more boxing lessons with Half Sack."

I rolled my eyes but let him fall into bed with me. Things weren't perfect but they were good. They were okay. That was the best anybody involved in Samcro could ask.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the end of July, the beginning of August. I was packing at the club house. I'd already gotten the last of my stuff from my mom's house. I didn't have a lot there. Just a few articles of clothing and a couple old dresses. I'd mostly completely moved into Juice's dorm room. Most old ladies would have demanded a house by then but we knew that having a house wouldn't do us any good until I got out of college. Juice stormed in after I'd been packing for about an hour. I was used to his frantic, hyped up motions. He threw himself across his bed and demanded, "You taking it all with you?"

I looked around his room and realized what he meant. I'd basically been living with Juice for a little over a year. The clutter in the room was mine and his. My notebook and schoolwork littered his desk. The porn posters on the wall had long since been replaced by pictures of me and Juice. Gemma and Wendy, Jax's woman, could be quite the shutter bugs. Well, Wendy could before she decided that she just couldn't stand being around us anymore and they started the process of the divorce. They took pictures at dinners and events, as well as my formal functions. Convincing Juice to go to prom and homecoming with me had been hell but I'd managed to sweet talk him into it. He looked damn good in a suit, even though he bitched the whole time. It was my trophies on the shelves, my books piled up on his dresser, and my girly touches across the room.

"Well, I need the clothes and the school stuff and I didn't think you would want the pictures hanging around," I said slowly.

"Well, I mean, I wouldn't object to you leaving them here and it would help keep the Crow Eaters off my back, knowing that I belong to you."

"Those sluts better know that you belong to me anyway. I didn't sit through the gotdamn crow on my shoulder for nothing."

He chuckled. "I'm just saying, baby. You could leave some of it here and it would be fine. Plus, I kinda like the pictures up on my wall. They're nice."

"Well, what will I put up on my dorm wall then?"

"Well, I kind of have a surprise for you. A going away gift. Something to say that I'm proud of you."

I turned and raised my eyebrow at him. He grinned cheekily at me and ordered, "Close your eyes."

I did as he asked and listened to him rustling around. Then, he ordered, "Open your eyes."

I did and found a small suitcase sitting on the bed in front of me. He sat beside it and gestured to it widely. I unzipped it and peeked inside. On top was a red scrapbook. The rest was clothes. He nodded at me to look at it. I picked up the scrapbook first. Every picture that had been on the wall and some that were just on Juice's phone were present in the scrapbook. I grinned at him and he nodded towards the suitcase. It was stuffed full of Juice's old clothes. Sons t-shirts and sweatshirts were folded neatly amongst his boxers. He informed me, "I know you like to sleep in my clothes and I got some of the pictures from Gemma and I made copies of the rest of them. Plus I had a bunch on my phone, which, by the way, gets me shit all over. Guys call me whipped all the time because my screensaver is a picture of my girl on my bike. Not even naked." I rolled my eyes. He added, "There's something else under all the clothes."

I pushed the clothes aside and found an arsenal. Pocket knife, tazer, pepper spray. I sighed, "Juice, I'm going to a small town college in Kentucky. There aren't even any biker clubs."

"I don't care. You're my old lady. You wear the crow, you will always be a target to somebody. Plus, you're small. I'm not gonna have anybody trying anything on you."

I moved the suitcase and fell into bed beside him. He grinned as I smothered him with kisses. He put his hand on my shoulder and said quickly, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I have another surprise for you."

"Another one?"

"I want to get your car shipped down there and I want to take you on my bike. We can leave four or five days early. I talked to Clay and Jax about it and I got permission to be out of town for that long. They wrote it off like Bobby's trips out for the Elvis showings. Said I'd be stupid not to see my girl off to college for the first time."

"It'll cost…"

"Nothing. It's a couple hundred bucks to get your shit and your car shipped down there. It's a couple hundred for the trip and it'll be no big deal. I want to see where you're going to college. I want to be down there for you."

I leaned down and started kissing him again. I didn't get anything else packed that day. We didn't leave the dorm room. He even ordered pizza **and **Chinese food in for us.

"Everybody shut the fuck up!" Gemma shouted. We were in the club house. It was the day before Juice and I were leaving on the bike. All of my stuff was already packed and loaded into the van. Gemma was standing at the head of the table, next to Clay. She held up her bottle of beer and the room fell silent. It always made me laugh to see the grizzly, battle scarred bikers shut up and listen to her as if she were God. She was Queen Mother Gemma. That's how it worked. People listened to her.

"Moon here is the first of us old ladies to get the hell out of this place. She's going to do something with herself. Then, she's going to come back here and be the one that patches you stupid assholes up when you mess up." There was a general cheer about that. "Not only is she going to college, she's going for fucking free. And not on Juice's dime like some of these thirsty bitches around here would!"

Everybody cheered again and we all drank to her toast. I was sitting in Juice's lap with his arms around my waist tight. Chibbs agreed, "Aye, it's about time somebody got a nursing degree. I'm tired of doing all the medical work around here."

Everybody rolled their eyes at him. It was a sending off party. Tig was disappointed because there wasn't more drugs and booze. Not that there wasn't a good deal of both. Tig stood up and raised his glass. The tiny chick that was sitting on his lap hit the floor hard. He looked down at her like he was surprised that she was there in the first place. He shook it off and raised his glass. "This little chick has been up our ass for just about two years now. She's given our Juice something to come home for and something to keep his dick in his pants for. Now that she's leaving, we can expect him to return to the same as his mentor."

"Not if he knows what's good for him," I growled.

Juice laughed and kissed me on the cheek. He assured me, "Don't worry, baby."

"And she's got him whipped from three time zones away!" Jax cheered.

"Damn straight." The club laughed. The rest of the night was drinking, Bobby Elvis singing, and the old ladies wishing me luck. My going away presents ranged from a toaster to twenty boxes of condoms (courtesy of Tig). Juice told me there was no way in hell that his old lady was going to need condoms up at some fancy Christian school unless it was him coming up there to defile her. I rolled my eyes and let him drag me off to the bedroom so we could burn through a box.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, we started our cross country trip, which was fun and cute. He was romantic and we rode for hours a day, stopping wherever I wanted to take pictures and we needed to eat or sleep. Juice made slow, sweet love to me every night, something we didn't do often in the club house when we were around the rough life that caused Juice to be rough. We arrived at Berea as other students were arriving and we were stared at. At that moment, I realized without a doubt we weren't in Charming anymore. We weren't in California or Nevada or Oregon, where it was normal for me to roll up on the back of Juice's bike with my hair braided down my back and my bright red helmet over my head. I saw us how those students saw us.

Juice's Mohawk was clean cut and trimmed. His bolts stuck out against his light, Puerto Rican skin and it made him look menacing. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt under his cut and the Reaper on his left forearm was clear. I'd never considered the tattoos running down his right arm intimidating. To me, they were just a part of the love of my life. The cut that he wore over his t-shirt proudly displayed what he was a part of. His black jeans were loose around his waist but hugged the rest of him properly, showing the ass that I loved to dig my fingers into. His clunky black combat boots were coated with mud and grime from the garage and from the road. What people couldn't see was the small knife he carried tucked into his boot or the holster underneath his cut. It didn't bother me that they were there. It was who he was. It had never bothered me. I'd known from the first day at the garage who Juice was and what he did. But the other students and the other parents were staring at the two of us as he helped me off of his bike.

"The moving van will be here in an hour, baby. Let's go see what all you need to get done." He took my hand and we walked inside the dorm. I filled out papers and got my picture taken while Juice wandered around and studied people and the dorm. As I was ready to leave to go get my id, he leaned down and whispered, "The security at this place isn't good, Laura. I don't like it."

"Chill, Juice. There are no Niners, Mayans, or Nords here. It's safe for me here. Nobody has any beef with me for being part of Samcro. Calm down."

"I still think I shouldn't have given you so much Sons stuff. Seriously, what will you do if somebody recognizes the reaper and takes a problem with it."

"I'll deal with it, baby. Let's go."

He held my hand across campus and more people stared at us. He went through the work of the day with me, unpacking my room and helping me set it up the way he knew I wanted it. My roommate didn't show up but we set things up so that there would be room for her if she came but I would be able to move my things if she didn't come. And then, the ending ceremony came. The president of the college gave a speech and then informed us that it was time for the family to leave. Juice and I stared at each other. My eyes filled with tears and his started watering too.

"You have to leave," I whispered.

"I know."

He grabbed me and swept me up in a hug. He held me against him tight and buried his face in my neck. He inhaled deeply and murmured against the flesh, "I'm not leaving for a couple more days. Come stay with me in the hotel tonight after you finish everything in your dorm."

"Okay."

"I love you. You can do this. You can make it through this day and you will kick ass. Call me later and I'll pick you up and we'll have dinner together."

"I love you too, Juan Carlos Ortiz."

He pulled away and kissed me hard. Then, he sauntered off. Where he walked, people's eyes followed him but I turned away and walked to the part where I would have to do by myself. People turned to stare at me. I was _that _girl. The one who was dating the biker and I knew it. By the time I got to my dorm later that night, I was tired of people asking me about it. I was in the elevator on my way to the fourth floor when the girl beside me spoke up.

"I know a lot of people have asked you about your boyfriend but I have to ask a question anyway." She said in a soft, crystalline voice.

"Go ahead."

"Have you ever shot anybody?"

I turned my head quickly to stare at her. She was smiling at me. She had light blonde hair and glistening blue eyes. I shook my head and demanded, "What kind of question is that? Why would you ask that?"

"Well, you're an old lady, aren't you? I used to live in California. I have a second cousin who's a part of the Tribe. He got patched over to the Sons when his MC got patched over. So I guess he's part of your family."

"Yes, I'm an old lady."

"You're part of Gemma's crew?"

"Yes. I'm part of the original charter family."

"So have you ever shot anybody?"

"I don't know why you would ask that," I said cooly. "Sons of Anarchy is a motorcycle club. They are boys who like Harleys and parties. There is no reason for them to shoot anybody. There is no reason for me to shoot anybody."

"Right. You're a good old lady. My name is Kate."

I nodded at her. "My name is Laura. If I were you, I'd tell that cousin of yours that he needs to watch what he says to people. Telling people that the MC is anything other than an MC will get him and a lot of other people in a lot of trouble. Why'd he want to do that over a lie?"

She grinned bigger. The girl had no fear. Of course, I wasn't in California anymore. People didn't know what happened to the people who ran their mouth about Samcro. She continued as if I hadn't delivered a subtle threat. "I bet you have the crow tattoo. You don't strike me as a Crow eater. I mean, crow eaters don't get escorted halfway across the country by a Son. Especially not a Son that looks like that."

She was getting on my nerves. I didn't know at that time that Kate would become my best friend at Berea. I nodded at her. She asked, "Where's your crow?"

"Shoulder." I said shortly.

"Do you have any others? Tattoos, I mean."

I nodded and turned my back at her to pull my shirt up. "Sons of Anarchy" was tattooed in cursive script across my ass cheek. She questioned, "What happens if he gets kicked out of the club?"

"He won't."

The elevator dinged and we left the elevator. I pulled my cell out of my jeans pocket and called Juice. As soon as he answered, I ordered, "Come get me."

We spent the next two nights together in a hotel in a nearby city. He held me close and the last night, we cried together. He lay half over my body with his face buried in my neck and I clutched his shoulders desperately. I didn't want him to go. I didn't want to let him go. His breath was hot and humid against my neck as his tears leaked down into my hairline and mine rolled down my cheeks. He murmured, "I swear, you are mine Laura. I'm yours and you are mine. I love you. I love you more than anything. You are more than my old lady. I'm going to marry you one day. After you get all this done."

He sat up and took one of his rings off. He grabbed my left hand and slipped his thick gold ring onto my ring finger. He informed me, "This isn't an engagement ring. One day there will be one here but it will be big and sparkly and the best fucking ring anybody has ever had. Better than Wendy's was or Gemma or Donnas. It'll be awesome. But this, this is a fucking promise. It's a promise that I'm yours, no matter what happened. No matter if I get locked up or if I get hurt or whatever. I'm going to be yours. And if I can't take care of you, the club will. Because they know you belong to me."

"And you belong to me too," I replied.

He nodded and dragged me up to him quickly. He smashed his mouth to mine and kissed me long and hard. The next morning, we woke up around noon and he took me back to my dorm. He kissed my ring and rained kisses down on my face. Then, he left. And I was alone at college to start my day.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Laura left, shit went to hell in Charming. Wendy went back on crank hard and delivered Jax's baby boy ten fucking weeks early and Mayans raided our fucking warehouse. Pissed Jax and Clay straight the fuck off. Tig made it fucking worse. Throat fucked two Mexi whores that assembled our guns. Dropped his seed straight in their belly. I thought Clay was going to fucking kill him. Luckily, we got a deal with the town cremator. Fucking creep of a guy. Wanted some slutty bitch of a crow eater. Jax made that deal. Laura hadn't even been gone for two weeks. I wasn't gonna fucking touch another girl until I absolutely had to. Until the itch got so bad that I was going fucking insane. That's the way it worked. Used to be that if I got the itch, I could hold off until I got back to the club house and Laura would be there waiting for me. She'd be there in my shirt and her panties, with her face scrunched up over her math book or her fingers dancing over the page of an English book. It was perfect. But she was gone and I was going nuts. I was working double time around the shop. Watching the fucking prospect. Hanging out with Chibbs and Tig. Finally, I just called her after I knew she'd got settled down.

"Hey, baby," she said sleepily.

"Hey, Moon. What time is it there? Were you asleep? Do you have class tomorrow? Do you have work tomorrow?" I was worried. She went off to college to make something of herself. I didn't want to be the one fucking with that.

"Juice, calm down. It's midnight here so it must be about nine there. I'm not that tired. Don't worry about it. Tomorrow is Saturday, so no, I don't have class. I do have work but I don't have work until one tomorrow. I was planning on waking up around ten and finishing up some homework. Chemistry is pretty killer. I wish you were here to cuddle up to me while I'm forcing my way through it."

"God, I miss you too. Shit here is crazy."

"Anything that goes over the main line?"

"You know if you needed to know I would call you on the prepaid, baby."

"I know, Juice. So what's going on?"

"The usual here, except Wendy. She went back on Crank. Almost lost Jax's baby too. She delivered ten weeks early." I waited for Laura's reaction. I knew it would be strong.

"What the fuck is wrong with that fucking whore? She's a thirsty bitch! That's what her fucking problem is! She's fucking thirsty. Always has been. But she had a fucking baby in her! A baby! You don't do that to a fucking baby. God, Juice, I already don't touch that shit but I know that when you finally get to put a baby in me, I won't be smoking, drinking, or even letting the guys smoke around me. And you better not either! When it's time for us to pop out some babies, we will take care of those babies like only we can."

I froze. My girl was talking about kids with me. She was telling me that she wanted kids one day. With my stupid, biker, outlaw ass. My face broke out into an instant grin. She wanted my kids. I already knew she was my old lady but a lot of old ladies didn't want kids with their man. They scared too easily of the life or they just weren't mother material. And that was cool with some bikers. But I loved the idea of lightly tanned kids with dark hair and big smiles running around. I said sappily, "How many you want?"

"As many as we can afford. We don't need a fancy house or fancy shit. We need a family. And it'll be a few years before I'm ready for that but we'll get there. I know we will," she said with a deep finality. I nodded in agreement.

"Babies with your eyes and my smile," I said.

"Yes. They'd be beautiful. Skin a little darker than yours and your height. You know they'd be in Samcro gear before they could walk. Their little beanies and shirts would be black and gray with reapers on them."

"No," I said quickly. "No Samcro shirts and stuff out in public until they're like sixteen. I don't want them to be a target. Nords, Mayans, and Niners don't care if my kid is six or sixty six. Samcro will make them a target. I can protect them when they're near me but I don't want them to make a big target."

"Okay. No Samcro gear. You know it'll be five or six years before I'm ready to have kids?"

"I know. And by then, I'll have us a house and a minivan and all the baby stuff. I save all the legal money I make so it looks real nice for the IRS. I just take money out for club dues and when I have to make big purchases. The rest of the time I just use the other money I make. It'll be perfect, Laura."

"Well, as perfect as it can be with being Samcro and you and I will always be Samcro, baby."

"God, I love it when you say stuff like that."

"So what's the little guy's chances on living?"

"Well, he was born with the same heart problem that Jax had and his stomach has a tear or something in it. He has to have two surgeries. The doc gave him a 20% chance of living. I think Jax pretty much gave up on him."

"He gave up on him? How could you give up on a baby? Jax and Gemma are the only people that baby has because there's no damn way Gemma is going to let Wendy near that baby. Especially since that fucking junkie almost killed him."

I lay back in my bed and listened to Laura rant. She was so freaking passionate. I assured her, "I'll never give up on you or our future kids. Little guys will have to do something pretty drastic to lose my favor. They'd have to, like, become a Nord or a Mayan. Any kids we have could probably pass as a Mayan but we'll raise them to be Samcro, if they want to. If they don't want to they could be doctors or lawyers or something, you know? We got to teach them that they can be whatever they want to be."

"Our kids will be smart. They'll have a nurse for a Mom and a computer hacker for a daddy. Our babies will be hacking into databases and taking care of other kids before they're teenagers."

"Not our kids, baby. They won't be 'taking care' of other kids unless it's in the disappearance way. Can't help the outlaw gene that they'll get from their daddy." She laughed. I asked, "How's your classes and work going? Did your roommate ever showed up?"

"No, she didn't so I finally moved all my stuff to her side of the room. I have everything all stretched out and I have all of our pictures up on the wall. Classes have been going well. You wouldn't believe this guy in my debate class…."

I listened to her talk. I didn't need her exact words. I just listened. It was perfect. After about an hour, I let her get back to sleep and then I went and took a cold shower. I knew she was too tired to talk me through working one out so I just told her I loved her and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I'd been at college for three weeks. I went to class, went to work, and texted Juice. Every now and then he called me on the prepaid to tell me what was going on with Samcro. The stuff that we couldn't say over the main line. Shit like the Mayans taking out the warehouse and Tig dropping his baby juice in the stomachs of two Mexi whores. One day, I was in the cafeteria when Kate dropped into the chair across from me. I looked up at her with my eyebrow raised.

"So have you ever thought about going vegan? I mean, you probably didn't before because you were part of an outlaw biker gang but I'm sure now you could probably try the lifestyle out. College is all about trying new experiences and learning new things," she said quickly. I stared at her. "Veganism is good for you. No eggs or dairy products or meat. Fish count too. Fish are living creatures and that's one of the things that being a vegetarian misses out on."

"I don't eat meat because my boyfriend is part of a completely legal motorcycle club. I eat meat because I like meat. I drink milk because it's good for my bones and teeth. I enjoy eggs. I'm not going to stop any of that," I said slowly for her benefit. I thought she was probably a little dim and it made me miss Gemma and Donna. Even though Donna was in super bitch mood since Opie got out of prison, she was still welcoming to me and Jax. She didn't know Juice well enough. She knew me because I babysat for her. And she'd been my best friend. But that was all over when Opie got out and she got all freaked out about it. She wanted me to pick her or the club, aka Juice.

"That's wonderful. So do tattoos hurt a lot? Are you going to get anymore?"

"Yes, tattoos hurt."

"A lot?"

"Just depends on where they are."

"Can I see your crow?"

"No. Why are you so interested in me?"

She stared at me as if it were a stupid question. "You're interesting. You're the most interesting person on this campus and I want to know more about the Sons of Anarchy."

"Go to hell. You're either a fucking nark or a crow eater and I don't deal with either."

She looked at me with those big fucking blue eyes, giggled and said, "No, I'm not. Anyway, you're in Kentucky now. Not Cali. Who cares about the Sons information here? Nobody. Let's be friends."

"Fine," I snapped irritably.

"Good. Where do you work? I work on grounds. Ugh. It sucks. I always have to mow or weed or stuff."

"The daycare."

The rest of lunch was her asking me questions and me answering in short bursts. It didn't deter her at all. She simply continued to ask me questions until she had her fill. Then, she walked me to class. It was my first, but not my last, experience with Kat.

**Juice**

"Baby," her voice was sleepy when she answered the phone.

"Oh God, Laura," my voice rushed out like vomit. I choked on it.

"Baby, what's wrong? Skype me! I need to see you. Go get your laptop," she ordered.

I did as she ordered and pulled up Skype quickly. She was right. I needed to see her face. Within a moment, her face was up on my screen and I was breaking down. "Baby, honey, Juice, what is going on? What's wrong? Is it Clay? Is it Jax? Opie? Chibbs? Tig? Is it the prospect, or one of the old ladies? What is going on?"

It took me a second to collect myself. Finally, I said, "There was a thirteen year old girl, Oswald's daughter. She was raped at Fun Town last night. The sick bastard took her out into the woods, clocked her, and raped her. Fucking thirteen, Laura."

She stared. Her mouth hung open and her eyes filled with tears. She raised her hands as if she were reaching out to me and then ran them down her face. She questioned, "What is Samcro doing about it? Rape doesn't happen in Charming. Innocents and women don't get hurt in Charming. That's how it works."

"We're going to find him," I promised her. "Oswald came to us this morning. Clay promised to take care of it. But, God, Laura, I can't get it to go away. What if you were here and that had been you? What if we'd already had kids and that had been our daughter? All I can think about is you and it's driving me nuts. Soon as we got back to the clubhouse today, all I thought of was you. Calling you, seeing you, needing you. And you're not here. And I miss you and I'm scared something is going to happen to you."

"Baby, baby, calm down. Nothing's going to happen to me. I'm safe. I'm safe. I'm okay here. I go to class, I eat, I go to work, and I hang out with Kate every now and then. That little bitch is growing on me. Tig would love her. She'd make a great Crow eater. Maybe I'll bring her back to Cali and let him at her. Maybe then she'll leave me alone about being a part of the MC."

I cracked a smile at that and lectured, "Baby, you know you love her. She's a stray. Weren't you the one that used to make the crow eaters eat?"

Laura would wake up before the whole damn club, cook us breakfast, and wake the crow eaters with some well-aimed kicks to their scantily clad asses. She'd tell them, "Remember whose old lady is cooking for you, 'cause if I catch you in my old man's bed, I won't be making you any fucking pancakes. I'll be cutting you." Then she'd serve the whole club and she'd always put a huge plate aside just for me. Then, she'd sneak into our room and kiss me awake to feed me.

"Look, that was maintenance. I was keeping those got damn crow eaters off what was actually mine. I fed them a little, threatened them a lot, and let them know who belonged to me."

I laughed. "I knew I needed to hear from you. You make me better, Laura. Plus you look hot as hell in my clothes. It's only been a month and I feel like you've been gone forever."

She looked down at the Samcro shirt she was wearing and grinned back at me. "Two more and I'll be home for Thanksgiving."

"That is too far away, baby. I need you now. I'm achin' for you."

"I can't see you and you can't see me, Juicy boy. You'll have to hold out for two months."

"You could give me a show now, Laura Moon Mase. I'd love to see what you're wearing under that shirt of mine."

"Mmmmm…..baby. But you'll have to show me what you got going for you too."

"Oh, you want to see a little bit of nudity, huh? You want to see me a little naked? Want to see me work it for you?" I teased. She giggled and nibbled on her lip. I laughed and stripped my shirt off for her. She made a cute moaning in the back of her throat and wriggled. She was so fucking horny for me. The rest of the night took my mind off of any club issues and I was fine to help castrate that stupid fucking clown that raped that little girl. I couldn't tell her about the raid on the Nords or how I messed up and ended up almost getting indecent exposure on me. Skype time was specifically for me and my girl. I could call her any time and tell her naughty biker stories.


	7. Chapter 7

I slammed the books down and opened my Chemistry book angrily. Fucking Juice. Fucking Clay and fucking Samcro. Why'd Juice have to go to the Nevada warehouse? They could have had Tig or the Prospect to stay in Nevada. But they had Juice stay there. Where the president of the Devil's Tribe, even though they were technically Sons now, ran prostitutes like crazy. And I knew how he'd show his gratitude. He'd give Juice a prostitute as his own for the time he was there. When Juice told me the night before, I'd been pissed and he knew it. He didn't make any promises that he knew he couldn't keep and he didn't try to tell me that he wouldn't cheat on me. Because we both knew he'd sleep with some girl and it would kill our relationship if he lied about it. So I had to accept that he was going to do it and we weren't going to talk about it.

"Why are you mad?" Kate's voice sounded behind me and I jumped up in the air.

"Shit, Kate. I told you not to sneak up on me anymore!"

"I didn't sneak up on you. You're in a library. You have to be quiet. You're the one making all the noise." I snarled at her obvious answer and sat down with a huff.

"So are you mad at your lover boy? Is that why you're being all stand offish and mean?"

"Kate, I'm not being mean."

"You are being mean. You haven't even said, 'Hi, Kate' or asked me how I am." The chick got on my nerves on the best of days but I still hung out with her. On a day that I learned my boyfriend would pretty much have free range to cheat on me, I was not in the right mood to deal with her.

"Hi, Kate. How are you today?" I said through gritted teeth.

"I'm okay. How are you, Laura?" She took the seat across from me and I sighed in irritation.

"I'm great. I just have a lot of studying I need to get done."

"Well that's wonderful. I'll just sit here with you and whenever you're ready to talk about whatever your big, bad, biker boy did, I'll be ready to listen."

I seriously contemplated killing her. I had the connections to get rid of the body. But I would have to find a place to store it for a few days until the club could get to the college. And it wasn't their turf so they'd have to search for a place to find her. Plus stabbing her in the throat with my pen would get blood everywhere. I regretted not taking my Beretta to college with me. Why didn't I? Oh yeah, it was illegal. Also, we were in a library and everybody could see. If I took her on a hike out in the woods she'd probably post it on social networking sites and everybody would know what I was doing.

"You look really thoughtful," she observed.

"Honestly, Kate. I'm thinking about how it would be so much easier to kill you if I were back in Cali," I answered.

"Oh you are in a bad mood today. I'm going to go get donuts. Don't worry, I'll be back." She promised as she stood up.

"Trust me, I wasn't worried, Kate. You always come back."

"Yep. That's cause I'm your best friend."

She left and I sighed. I hated that it was true.

**Juice**

I was gone for a week and a half and I was proud of myself. I'd only let one girl blow me. I didn't have sex. I called Laura every night and I didn't have sex. It was so fucking hard. Those bitches, the sweet butts, walked around in nothing but underwear all the time. Even the crow eaters covered up more than that. They wore shorts a lot of the time. They knew our Old Ladies would kick their ass if they didn't. It had been a week and a half since I'd done anything too stupid but there I was, taking Cherry to Charming by complete accident so she could piss off Gemma and get Clay pissed at me. All cause Half Sack had the hots for some tail that everybody had their dick in. Then, Clay gets fucking arrested along with Gemma. Clay by the ATF cause some bastards that Jax and Piney sold to shot a cop. Gemma because she slammed Cherry in the face with a skateboard. That was actually pretty cool. When I was able to, I called Laura and told her about that. She giggled and told me that she'd do the same if she found any sweet butt I was sleeping with.

I called her on the prepaid so I could tell her about hiding the guns from the ATF in the sewage tank. She asked me if how many times I showered. We went back and forth a little until I had to get off the phone and start working again. Tig and Chibbs bitched at me, asking how the hell we were going to make 200k for the Irish if I was on the phone with my girl all the time. I rolled my eyes and told them they loved Laura and they'd be on the phone all the time if they had a girl half as great as her. Of course then I had to get in the ring with Tig because he made a comment about having my girl once and, even though he was joking, I wasn't okay with it. I only got a few good hits in before he whooped my ass but I still defended my old lady and that's what mattered.

**Laura**

I was seriously considering pulling a Gemma on the girl that was fucking with Kate. We were sitting in the coffee shop off campus, minding our own business, eating dinner and working on papers. Kate was babbling on about some guy she met at the crafts store in town and how cute he is and how he flirted with her for nine minutes. I was nodding and barely listening while I sipped my overpriced coffee. I hated that Juice felt like he **had** to send me money but I loved that he gave me a coffee budget of fifty dollars a month. He said for Christmas he was going to get me a coffee pot so I would stop having to buy it all the time. We each had our vices. Coffee just happened to be mine.

Kate was going on and on when the girl walked up and stopped in front of our small table. I looked up from the anatomy diagram I was analyzing and stared at her. She was a tall girl with long legs and dyed blonde hair. I could tell by looking at her that she was a drama bitch that had never been in a fight in her life. She reminded me of Ima that did porn with Luann. Then she opened her mouth and started bitching at Kate.

"I know you've been flirting with my man. His name is Charles and I saw the two of you in the crafts store this morning. You should know that I don't play games with little sluts like you. If I ever catch you in my way again, I will end you."

"How?" I interrupted her rant. She stopped and looked down at me as if noticing me for the first time.

"What?" she snapped.

"How will you end her? Go ahead and tell me."

"What are you talking about, bitch?"

"You said you'd end her," I said slowly, standing up to look her in the eye, even though she towered over me. I kept my voice slow and even. "I want to know how you'd end her. See, if it were me, if it were some girl messing with my guy, I'd do it fast. Take her out on a hike somewhere, you know since everything around here is a bunch of hills and woods. I'd take her really far out and put a gun to the back of her head. But then you got to worry about her tweeting that she went for a hike with you or telling somebody. You got to worry about back splatter. Did you know that? That when you shoot somebody in the head, the force of impact rains blood everywhere. So you'd have to think about doing it from a distance. But then again you'd have to find the place and time.

"Course, you could go with a knife. Quick when she's walking home from class or work at night. Make it look like a robbery gone wrong. But you'd have to worry about witnesses and video cameras and fingerprints. Plus the blood. Freaks most people out, you know? Most people just can't stand the sight of it. Myself, I don't mind it too much. Worst part is how warm it is. But that's just me. What about you? You seem to be the expert. How would you end her?"

The girl's face paled and her mouth hung open. I took a step closer and got up in her face. I whispered, "Honey, don't ever make a threat you don't intend to follow through with. Because there is always somebody who knows better than you."

I turned and started gathering my things from the table. I nodded towards Kate to do the same and ordered, "You'll be staying in my room tonight. Come on."

I turned back to the girl and growled, "You don't go near her again. You don't talk to her and you damn sure don't threaten her. Or you deal with me."

Kate and I left and walked in silence for a few minutes before she ruined it by exclaiming, "You're the best best best friend ever! My parents were worried that I wouldn't find anybody here but I have you and you're the best ever!"

I rolled my eyes. Later that night, as she lay sleeping on the bunk above me, I called Juice and told him what happened.

"Jeez, baby. You must have taken notes from Gemma for sure. You have to call her and tell her what you did. She'll love it."

"I'll call her tomorrow. So what are you up to?"

"Well, to be honest, I kind of have my hand in some guy's ass right now."

"You what?"

The explanation was the funniest thing I'd ever heard.


	8. Chapter 8

"Baby, remember how I told you Bobby got arrested by ATF?"

"Mm-hm." Laura didn't look up from the papers in front of her. We were video chatting and she was working on her anatomy homework.

"And Opie is missing?"

"Yep."

"And remember how I told you that Luann and Cherry got arrested?"

"Mm-hm."

"Well, I need a favor. Actually, the club needs a favor."

Her head snapped up and she stared at me through the webcam. "What?"

"Well, Cherry is no longer in jail. And she needs a place to go," I said cautiously.

"And? She can't stay in the dorm."

"Well, we know that. We have her an id hooked up and a new identity ready to go. She has an apartment and everything. In Richmond, Kentucky. Near you. And we need you to keep an eye on her."

"What does that involve?" she demanded.

"Going and seeing her once or twice a week and making sure she sticks to the straight and narrow. Making sure she gets a job and is going to work. Just…"

"Babysitting," she said solemnly.

"Yes."

"I want you to get the Moon tat you designed but have been putting off getting because you say it isn't manly enough," she offered. "You get the tat that claims you as mine and I'll babysit the jail break bitch."

"Deal. I'll get it done tonight."

"Okay."

That night I got shit faced and sat at the table so I could get her tattoo above my heart. It was the half moon nestled within the sun. I'd seen tattoos similar to it that painted the sun as feminine and the moon as masculine but I portrayed them the opposite way. In my tattoo, the sun was masculine with my cheeky ass smile and tribal lightning bolts and the moon was feminine with her cute little nose. I couldn't bitch too much. The crow on her shoulder was flying through a lightning storm with the bolts the same as my design. The next day, Cherry left.

**Laura**

I looked the girl over carefully. Small girl with dark hair and a big mouth on her. I could see the faint crookedness of her nose where Gemma cracked her in the face with a skateboard. I crossed the crowded airport to her and demanded, "Are you Andrea?"

"What? Oh…yeah," she caught herself after a second.

"You better get a lot quicker with that answer," I said sternly.

"Are you Juice's old lady?"

"Yes. Come on. I'll take you to your new apartment and get you settled in. Clay and Sack set you up a bank account so I could get you some shit for your apartment. It's not fancy but it will do. You need to get a job as soon as possible and avoid making any large purchases. There's dye at the apartment for me to do your hair. In a few hours, you'll be a red head. Juice told me you have a penchant for cherries anyway."

"He's a lot more easy going than you are." I stared over at her. She clarified, "Juice is. He's really funny and goofy. The whole time he was in Nevada he talked about you to anybody that would listen. He talked about how great you are and how proud of you he is. How much he loves you and how he's going to marry you and have lots of little babies."

I laughed. "Sounds like him."

"You'd think he'd be more serious, you know, being a Son and all."

I unlocked the doors of my car and let her in. When we were in, I informed her solemnly, "Juice is serious when he needs to be. Listen, I will not talk to you about Samcro business. In my book, you are as good as a rat. If the boys didn't have such good hearts, you'd be dead."

"They threatened to put me away for 25 years!" she cried out.

"Doesn't matter. You should have dealt with it."

"Have you ever been to jail?" She tried to defend herself. "Have you ever been interrogated? Do you know what it's like?"

I growled, "I've been picked up three different times. Two before I got out of high school. So yeah, I know what it's like."

The first time the cops picked me up, I'd been with Juice for four months. They held me in a jail cell for two hours, then tried to talk to me. I sat in silence and just stared at them. Whenever they screamed at me, I repeated my Miranda rights in a monotone. They offered me WitPro. I had to hold in a laugh. The second time they picked me up, I'd been with Juice for a year. I already had his crow and I was at the club house all the time. The cops knew that I knew stuff and pressed me harder. I did the same thing. The third was a couple weeks after my graduation. They threatened me with hard jail time and with not getting to go to college. I just stared at them. When Juice picked me up at the jail house, Clay and Gemma threw me a party for keeping my mouth shut.

I snarled, "You don't rat. You don't threaten to rat. Because if you let one little thing slip past those pretty lips of yours, ATF would slam our boys with RICO and we'd all be up shit creek without a paddle. We'd lose our men and you should know that Samcro ladies are a lot scarier when our men aren't around to calm us down. If you think what Gemma did to your face was bad, wait and see what will happen if we get ahold of you. WitPro won't do shit for you."

I started the car and backed out of the parking spot. Without looking at her, I informed her, "There are rules to you being here. You have to get a job. You're Andrea Chase now. I don't care where you get a job. Whether it's at Wal Mart or at a strip club. I don't give a shit. You will have a job within the month because if ATF traces the money back to me and I have to report what it's for, I will go to jail for harboring a fugitive."

"Is that a time when it would be okay to rat?" She smirked at me, waiting for my answer.

"No," I replied solemnly. "I'd go to jail first. I'd only do a few years. Get out for good behavior. Of course, you'd do twenty five. You'd last about two before something awful happened. A pretty girl like you would go quick in jail. You got a bad mouth on you so someone would either kill you or make you their bitch within a month or two."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. I took her to the apartment and helped her in. I went over the rules with her one more time, just for clarity, before I left her there.


	9. Chapter 9

"I talked to Cherry the other day," Half Sack said randomly.

I looked up from the transmission I was working on and stared at him. He assured me, "It was on the prepaid. She says she met Laura finally."

"Yeah. Laura told me she met her. Told me that Cherry has a mouth on her too."

"Well, apparently Laura's not much better." I stood straight up quickly and stepped closer to Sack. I hated people running their mouth about my fucking old lady. He backtracked quickly, "Look, look. I'm not saying Laura wasn't right about any of that. Cherry shouldn't have threatened Jax like that and she's definitely not my old lady anymore. I mean, I care about her a lot. A whole lot. But she's not like Laura or Gemma. Or even Tara. She doesn't have the strength to take care of problems like they do."

"And that's why Laura had to warn her about the consequences of messing with the club," I growled.

"Look, Juice, you're old lady has been a part of Samcro longer than I've been a prospect and I know that. I'm not trying to tell you how to handle yours. We both know that. I just want you to talk to her about maybe being a little nicer to Cherry. She's having a rough time right now and I know Laura has it in her to be a really good friend."

"And she also has it in her to rip your girl's hair out. So I'd think once or twice before I asked her anything about being friendlier to Cherry. This club is her family and if she feels like Cherry is a threat to family, she will do something about it. Remember that before you walk around making orders."

I glared at him. I was on edge already. All the shit that was going down with Opie was driving me insane. The ATF took him out without handcuffs and his debt was suddenly paid off. It didn't take a lot to figure out that he was either a rat or being painted as one. I couldn't imagine Opie being a rat. It was hard on him going to Chino and it was hard on Donna but he never ratted then. Laura once told me that the reason she survived so easily when she was picked up was because Donna taught her what Opie had taught Donna in the first place. How to avoid letting anything slip. He took it in stride and dealt with it. But since he got out, he'd been different. Not as involved in club business. It wasn't really my business. It was Clay and Jax's. Clay as club president and Jax as Opie's best friend. But it was putting stress on the whole club.

"Look, man, I'm off your back," Sack put his hands up and took a slow step back. Chibbs came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Aye, Juicy boy. Whatcha doing scaring the prospect? Isn't it my job to do that?" I didn't turn to look at him. I kept glaring at Sack as he walked off.

"I just miss Laura and I hate when people try to tell me how to handle her."

"Especially since it won't do you no god damn good. Girl'll do whatever the hell she wants. You though. You need to get laid boy. How long's it been?"

I chuckled drily. There was no humor in the situation. "It's been since she left. Got my dick sucked when I was in Nevada but it don't feel right with any other girl. It's never the same."

"Only a few more weeks before she's home for the holiday. Thanksgiving's coming soon." I smiled my first smile of the day. My girl coming home to me was the best thing that could ever happen. "When she gets here, make sure you don't keep her up in your room the whole time. We miss her just as much as you do."

I looked over at him with my eyebrow raised. He agreed, "Okay, not as much. But we miss her."

"Next time I call her, I'll pass the phone around."

"It'll be a good night when you do that."

I grinned.

**Laura**

I laughed at something Kate's friend Beck said. He reminded me a lot of Half Sack, sweet and innocent with a touch of inappropriateness. He didn't have all the tough that came with the club but he made me laugh. Kate was staring at him in adoration. She had the biggest crush on him. I opened my mouth to reply to what he said when my phone rang. I reached for it and Kate teased, "She's gotta get her phone. That's her big bad biker boy."

I rolled my eyes and pressed the phone to my ear. "Hey, baby."

"Laura," Juice's voice was broken. It was barely above a whisper and it cracked at the end.

"Juice, what's wrong?"

"Baby, you have to come home. You have to come back. It's….it's….you have to…" He broke into a sob.

I sat down quickly and demanded, "Who is it?"

"D…donna. Donna is dead. She was….in the back of the head….through Opie's truck. It was….we think….the Niners….funeral and…." I could barely understand him.

"Donna? Opie's Donna?" I demanded.

"Yes. She's gone, Laura. She's just gone and I need you. Samcro needs you. I…I emailed you the plane ticket."

"I'll be there by tomorrow, I promise."

I didn't cry. I couldn't cry. It was part of the life. Old Ladies lived and died with the club. If we were lucky it happened because of a car accident or old age. If we weren't, we got shot in the back of a head in a gang banger drive by. I wanted to cry so bad though. Donna left Kenny and Ellie behind. She left Opie behind. I couldn't force the tears out. I had things to do.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I hung up as his sob rang in my ears. I turned to Kate and Beck, who were staring at me. I announced, "I have to go home. I need one of you to drive my car to the airport tonight."

"Thanksgiving break is next week," Beck spoke first. "Can't you wait until then? What's going on?"

"Does it have to do with the Sons?" Kate asked excitedly. "Are you going home for Samcro?"

My heart pounded in my ears as I stared at her grinning face blankly. The smile slowly dropped from Kate's face. She asked, "Who's hurt? Is your man okay?"

"My friend is dead. I have to go home."

I turned and walked away with Kate and Beck following. Kate said goodbye to Beck and followed me up to my room. I opened my email and clicked on the email quickly. I printed off the plane ticket while I packed a bag. I ordered, "Email my professors. Tell them I am going home for a family emergency. The death of a family member. I will not be back until after Thanksgiving break. I will email any papers and work to them."

Kate did as I told her while I packed. My plane was set to leave at five a.m. It was eleven thirty. Juice booked the flight in Lexington, Kentucky so it would be an hour drive away. I packed everything I thought I would need and we left the dorm. I drove to Cherry's apartment and warned Kate, "Stay in the car."

Telling Cherry was quick and easy. She wouldn't be coming home with me. She was working and she had nothing back in Charming. I only felt obligated to tell her because, at one point, she had belonged to Half Sack. It only took me twenty minutes. I left her while she was thanking God that it hadn't been her. I didn't tell her that, at one point, Donna had been my best friend. Before some dumbass fight, she was the person I went to for everything and the person that stood by me no matter what. She was the person I clung to until she turned her back on Samcro and I chose Juice. I left before I kicked Cherry in her throat and left her there on the floor, clinging to breath like I knew Donna never had to, because she hadn't had time to think before her life was gone.

I got back in the car and drove to the airport in silence. I unloaded the car and sent Kate back to campus with the car. She hugged me tight and told me to call her if I needed anything, even just to talk. I nodded like I would but I knew that I could never talk to her about anything that happened with Donna because she wouldn't understand. Then, I waited for my flight and I got on it at five a.m. At eight a.m. I was getting out of a cab at the Teller-Morrow garage and Juice was enveloping me in a hug and, for the first time since he told me, I cried.

**Juice**

She clung to me and I lifted her up and carried her inside, to our room. Clay, Chibbs, and Tig were in the clubhouse when I walked past and none of them said anything. They only watched me carry her to our room while she sobbed. They knew what Donna had meant to her at one time. They couldn't imagine what she was going through. I couldn't imagine what she was going through. It was heartbreaking. Even with the past year, and the past nine months when Donna and Laura hadn't been talking, Donna was family to us. Opie was our brother and Donna was our sister and we all felt the pain. But at the same time, I looked down at Laura's face, and I felt content because she was in my arms again. I wasn't just seeing her over Skype or hearing her voice over the phone. She was with me and I knew that everything would be alright. So I held her closer and let her sob herself to sleep. Then, I kissed her softly and untangled myself from beneath her. I left her on the bed, sleeping soundly, and I went out to the clubhouse.

"She asleep?" Chibbs asked first.

"Yeah. She cried herself to sleep. Plus she's jet lagged. I called her right after it happened. It was around 11:30 there. Then she got on a five a.m. flight to here and took a cab the rest of the way. She's probably exhausted."

"Does she know everything?" Tig asked.

"She knows that Donna was shot in the back of the head and that we think it was the Niners."

"Well, we don't know that for sure," Tig said slowly, looking away from me.

"Witness said it was a dark SUV pulling away and it was the same type of shooting the Niners do," Chibbs pointed out.

"Does Opie know that Laura's in town?" Tig changed the subject.

"Not yet. I'm going to let her get some sleep and then I'm going to take her over there. Ope doesn't know her as well as Donna did. Their fight was something about him coming back."

"Donna was always fighting Moon over the club," Tig pointed out.

"But Laura doesn't care. She still loved Donna and this is still hurting her."

"Well, we have other shit to do right now," Clay announced as he made his way into the club.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up with Juice's arms around my waist tight and my back against his chest. His scent enveloped me. He smelled like grease, his cologne, and the road so I knew he'd been working that day. I snuggled deeper into his arms and smiled for a second before I remembered why I was home a week early and my breath caught in my throat. As if he sensed the mood change, Juice shifted in his sleep rolled us so that I was strewn over his chest. He pulled me tight and slowly opened his eyes. He smiled softly down at me and said quietly, "I haven't even gotten the chance to kiss you yet."

"So kiss me."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. His hand settled over my hip and he rolled me onto my back and settled over me. His tongue slipped past my lips and stroked mine gently. Juice was the softest kisser. He kissed like there was no hurry. Like there was all the time in the world and I loved it. He wriggled his way to settle between my legs and tangled one hand in his hair so he could tip my head back and assault my neck. He nipped at my earlobe and sucked it into his mouth. I gasped as the moan he released vibrated against it. I ground my hips against his and his hand tightened on my hip, pinning me to the bed. His erection pressed against me. He worked his way down my neck with small, quick kisses. He spread them over my collar bone and across the fabric of my t shirt.

"Laura, I need you," he moaned.

I nodded and he pulled me up quickly to strip me. He warned me, "Baby, I'm sorry. There won't be a lot of foreplay right now."

"It's okay. I have to get to Gemma's soon anyway."

We made love then. It was quick and full of passion and whispered words of love. Afterwards, he joined me in the shower and washed my hair and back for me, rubbing the knots of tension from my shoulders and pressing light kisses to my neck. Then, he lay in bed while I got ready for my day. As I was about to leave, he suggested, "Maybe you could stop by and talk to Opie today. I know it had been a while since you and Donna talked but I think it could really help him out to have somebody to talk to about how special she was."

I nodded and informed him, "I'm going to make Half Sack give me a ride on his bike. I've missed being on the back of a bike."

"Well, I should be the one who gives you your first ride then, baby. You're my girl. I don't want them thinking I'm not doing right by you."

I rolled my eyes at him and he leapt up quickly to yank his clothes on. He pulled on his clothes, his cut, and his weapons, and followed me out the door. At Opie's house, I climbed off the bike and kissed Juice quickly before he rode off. I went up to the door and knocked. Opie's mom, Piney's ex wife Mary, opened the door and took a long look at me.

"You're the girl Donna loved so much. The one she said messed up and ended up in the club. That was before she got back involved in it. Before she got killed by it," she said harshly.

"You can't blame the club for everything, Mary. I'm here to see Ellie and Kenny. They know me."

"I know that they know you. What do you want?"

"I want to see them. I know they're having trouble. Juice told me Opie hasn't really been home. They know you but not as well as they know me. They need somebody familiar." I stared Mary down. She was shorter than me and she had fifty years on me but it had been a long time since she'd been considered an old lady. I had more pull than her. Even with Gemma.

"Fine. But you do not mention anything about Samcro or you'll be back outside."

"You think I would do that? The most I would do is talk to them about their mom. The nice stuff about her. Maybe some good things about their father. Seems like they need it right now."

"What good things about their father?"

"This is what I'm talking about. They need somebody who wants them to remember the good stuff. Now let me in this house."

I took a step forward and she moved out of the way. Kenny and Ellie were in the living room and they stood up to come to me. I knelt down and wrapped my arms around them. I stayed with the kids all day and fell asleep on the floor with Ellie. I was woken up by a size eighteen work boot nudging me in the ribs. I opened my eyes to stare up at the giant of a man that was Opie Winston.

"Laura, right? Juice's girl?" He asked.

I nodded slowly and rolled out of Ellie's grasp. I stood up and stared up at him. He was the size of a mountain. I greeted, "Hey. I came here for the kids. I know Mary had them but she didn't really know her like I did."

"Donna?"

"Yeah. She was my best friend."

"She mentioned you a few times. Said it all went to hell a bit before you were scheduled to leave. Never really said why."

"Club problems."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"I don't want to remember that though. I want to remember the good stuff."

"You were around a lot when I was working full time up at the lumber yard," he said slowly. "You babysat for us a bunch and I've seen you around the club house. Juice said you went off to college. He's real proud of you for it."

"I know. I'm here for two weeks. If you need a sitter or just somebody to talk to, let me know."

"I will. Mary said you were talking to the kids about Donna."

"Yeah," I stared into his crystal blue eyes and informed him, "If you ever want to know anything about her, or our friendship, or if you ever want to share anything about her, you let me know. There's a lot of stories between me and her. Do you know how we met?"

"She never mentioned it."

Since he didn't tell me not to talk about it, I barreled forward, "It was right after I really got serious with Juice. I was barely sixteen, you know, and she found out through the grapevine. You were scheduled for release in four months still and she was all alone with the kids. She came up to me in the grocery store when I was shopping for one of Gemma's family dinners. One minute I'm just looking for a good bag of apples, the next I'm getting scolded for being a part of Samcro. You know, I didn't know her from Adam so I told her I didn't know what she was talking about and that's when she just unleashed it on me.

"Told me that if I'm eating dinner with the Queen Bitch then I was part of the family and it was too late for me. Told me that Samcro men will make you love them so much your heart breaks and you'll hate yourself for loving them, but you'll never be able to stop. Told me that once you sign over, you're in for good. I told her that she was being a little ridiculous. She just laughed and the next thing I knew, I was having dinner at the house a few nights later so she could tell me all about the evils of the mohawked mechanic I was taking up with. We shouldn't have worked out as friends but I saw her three or four days a week after that."

"You were around a lot after I got released. Not as much but you still were." I nodded and tears filled my eyes. I wiped them away quickly. He said, "I'd like to hear more about her sometime."

"I'd like that. I have to get back to the clubhouse. Juice is probably freaking out that I haven't called him by now. It's already eleven thirty. I need to call a cab."

"I'll take you. My bike's outside."

I nodded and followed him out. I climbed on to the back of his bike and wrapped my arms around him. He was so much bigger than Juice. It was like trying to hug a tree. With Juice, my hands clasped right above his belt buckle and my head rested right between his shoulder blades. With Opie, my head fell about five inches below his shoulder blades and my hands didn't clasp. I was holding onto his cut for dear life and clenching the seat tight with my thighs. He rode slow and safe for me so I could get adjusted. At the garage, I climbed off and thanked him. As I turned to leave, he reached out and grabbed my wrist. His fingers almost wrapped around it twice. I was reminded once again of how truly petite I am. I turned back to look at him and he said, "Get my number from Juice. Call me sometime this week so that we can talk."

I nodded and went inside where Juice was waiting in bed for me.


	11. Chapter 11

I rolled over to find the bed empty again. It was only nine a.m. Laura was gone again. It was the third day in a row and the day before Donna's funeral. I had work to do for the club that day but I was hoping to wake up to Laura, make love to her for an hour or two, and then start my day right. But ever since the night she spent at Donna and Ope's house, she hadn't stayed in much. She'd head over to see Kenny and Ellie at first light and then spend a few hours with Opie. I loved my brother and I understood that he was hurting but I didn't want him to be grieving and getting the wrong idea about my old lady.

I sighed and rolled out of bed and pulled on my clothes. I had church at noon but before then I could smell Bobby's breakfast cooking. Half Sack, Happy, and Chibbs were sitting at the bar.

"Hap, what are you doing here?"

"Got a job tonight," he replied simply. I held my hands up. I didn't want to know details of any shit Happy was in. I knew what Clay told me. The shit that Happy did was way beyond anything I ever wanted.

"Witness info comes out today," I said casually. "I have to do that check."

"Where's Laura going to be for it?" Bobby asked. "She knows a lot about club business but I don't think Jax or Clay want her to know about that."

"Probably with Ope." I grabbed a plate of pancakes from Bobby.

"She spends a lot of time with him here lately," Half Sack commented.

"She's helping an old friend out with some shit he's going through," I waved it off. "Don't mean anything so don't run your mouth like it does."

"Whatever. She's your old lady and that's your business."

I rolled my eyes and dug into my plate.

"So she just wormed her way into your life?" Opie chuckled.

"Pretty much. I fell in love with your kids and I just couldn't stay away. I've always wanted kids and she used to tell me that she was training me."

"Wouldn't training you start with babies?"

"That's what I said! She said that if I could handle the big kids, I could handle a baby easy. Plus she was 'fresh out of babies.'"

"That sounds just like her."

I laughed. Opie and I had taken his bike out on a path near the woods. It was an hour's drive from the garage and I didn't have good cell reception but I knew that Juice wouldn't need me for anything. Plus he had work to do for the club. I usually would stick around for it, just so I would know what was going on. But I didn't want to know what was going on in connection to Opie and Donna. Juice knew that and was keeping me in the dark about it. Though, I hadn't had much of a chance to talk to him about any of it. I was waking up before Juice and getting back to the clubhouse late at night. I knew it was driving him nuts but Opie, Ellie, and Kenny needed me.

"I think she was hoping that I would get so crazy about it and just leave Samcro and the club behind. She flipped her shit when I got the crow."

"Where is your crow?"

I turned my back to him and raised my shirt up. I could feel him get closer to examine it. His breath was warm on my shoulder. He said slowly, "It's got great detail. I guess the lightning bolt pattern is for Juice."

"Yeah. I know Donna's crow had an O in the feather design."

"She hated that damn thing after I got locked up."

"It was still beautiful. Really good work."

"Did Happy do yours?" His callused fingers traced over the pattern gently.

"Yeah. It hurt like crazy. He….." I stopped when I felt something soft and moist press onto my back. His lips caressed the skin and his beard tickled it. It felt good but that was only physical. I belonged to Juice. Heart, body, mind, soul. I was his. I sighed, "Opie, no."

He drew back and I pulled my shirt down and turned to face him. He was staring at me solemnly and it registered to me what he was about to do right before he pressed his lips to mine. I froze and his hands came up to clasp the sides of my head. I couldn't move. I was completely focused on the fact that his hands were the size of my head. I was amazed. His hands were seriously the size of catcher's mitts. Then I realized that the pressure on my lips had increased and he was sliding his tongue in my mouth. He tasted like cigarettes and the coffee he'd had with his breakfast. It was different than Juice. Juice was trying to quit smoking and he never drank coffee. He was too hyper as it was. He didn't need any. Those were the thoughts running through my head before I realized what was going on and I yanked away quickly.

"Woah, woah, woah, Opie. You can't do this! I care a lot about you, as a friend, and I know you're going through a rough time and you really need some comfort but I am Juice's old lady and I love him. I am not going to provide you the comfort you want."

He stared at me, clearly dazed. Finally, he said, "You're right. I'm sorry. You're right. I just like talking to you and it's been hard and I don't know what was going through my head. I need to take you back to the clubhouse. I need to take you back to the clubhouse right now."

"That's probably for the best. But don't think that this has to end our friendship. We can still talk and maybe we can hang out at the clubhouse instead of out here. You still have a room at the clubhouse and I pretty much live in Juice's dorm room…"

"He should really get a house or an apartment. I need to talk to him about that. You shouldn't be staying in the clubhouse when Tig and Happy are running around there. It's not right or safe."

"It's fine, Opie."

"No, it's not. You don't need to be in the middle of Samcro all the time, Laura. Look what happens when it's like that."

"Her death wasn't you're fault. You couldn't have prevented that."

"I could have. I could have taken the truck. I could have taken the bullet to the head. That bullet was meant for me and she took it." His eyes teared up and I pulled him to me for a tight hug. I held the giant of a man against me while he sobbed into my chest. Then, he took me back to the clubhouse and left. He didn't tell me where he was going and I didn't ask. I went inside to my man, who was working on club business but paused so that he could wrap me up in a huge hug and take me out to dinner. It was the first time since I'd arrived in Charming that we could go out and it was nice. After dinner, Juice had to finish work for the club and I went back to our room to take a hot bath.

It was an hour before I made my way into the dorm room and when I did, I only needed Laura. The witness was a seventeen year old girl. Tig and Happy were on their way to kill a seventeen year old girl and it was something I couldn't tell Laura about. I couldn't let her keep that on her shoulders. So I just went to the bathroom and she knew as soon as she looked at me that something was wrong. She stood up out of the water and helped me pull my clothes off. Then she helped me into the bath and sat in front of me, between my legs. I whispered, "Baby, things are changing around here. I don't know if it's for the better or not."

She nodded solemnly and leaned her head back onto my shoulder. The next day, Tig showed up to Donna's funeral bruised up. Jax showed up late and not talking to anybody. Laura sat and held my hand and cried. A week later, she went back home and I was left with Samcro, facing the shit storm that was coming.


	12. Chapter 12

This story is over and I want to thank the faithful followers. I am currently in the process of writing a sequel called "His College Fiancé." I try not to begin posting chapters until I completely know what's going on with the story so look for it soon. Thank you so much for sticking with it.


End file.
